


Sailor Bold

by iArgent



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:31:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iArgent/pseuds/iArgent
Summary: De Sardet has had a favorite song since childhoodIt is in no way his fault that it's a Naut love song, or that he happens to hum it near Vasco.It is absolutely not the Captains fault that he thinks it's a come on.Alternatively, 5 times Vasco heard De Sardet humming and one time De Sardet heard him.This is not my best work but I'm told it's cute.





	Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> Written rushed, on my phone, will be edited later.
> 
> I was definitely singing "My Jolly Sailor Bold" as I wrote this

De Sardet had never been to sea. But his mother, the Princess, had once. And when he was a child had hummed a song about it, or rather, a song about a sailor.  
He'd asked if she could sing the tune, and she had indulged him. A low, almost mournful song about a woman waiting for her lover to return from sea. He'd loved it immediately, and never forgot the words. 

Throughout the years De Sardet would find himself humming the same song under his breath, in quiet moments, singing it softly to himself. 

Constantin and Kurt had laughed a little, then realized he simply loved the tune and it was enough of an earworm that they hummed it in broken bits on occasion too. 

The song was never an issue. Absolutely nobody thought it meant something.

Until they were on an actual ship.

The third night aboatd the Sea-Horse, De Sardet had been sitting on deck, the ghost crew ensuring they sailed through the night smoothly, and, curling his legs beneath him and staring at the sky had begun humming the familiar, well worn tune. He continued until a muffled thud distracted him, lolling his head back in time to see Captain Vasco stepping away from the mast with a hand delicately over his face. De Sardet wondered if he had trouble seeing at night. 

The young Captain shook his head, pointedly did not acknowledge De Sardet, and continued his rounds. 

Another few weeks in, he’d sang, softly, under his breath as he bathed. Quick and efficient he scrubbed salt and sweat and stagnant sea from his skin, redressed and exited the room, nearly colliding with Vasco, who looked bewildered, face open and baffled, jaw lowered as he gaped, golden eyes blown wide.

“Uh, Captain?”

The younger mans face twitched then slowly returned to his usual expression. He touched the brim of his hat in greeting, brushed by the Legate, and closed the door behind him. 

De Sardet noticed all noises stopped as if they were in a silent standoff, until De Sardet walked away. 

Two full months in and De Sardet was beginning to doubt the Captains ability. 

Vasco ran a tight ship, his crew seemed skilled, but it seemed every time De Sardet ran into him, the man had just walked headlong into something, tripped over his own feet, or encountered De Sardet and simply stared at him as if he was an apparition. 

De Sardet had muttered as much to Kurt who had looked at him as if he were mad, said he’d barely seen the captain smile, let alone gape, and insisted De Sardet stop trying to pull one over on him.

De Sardet had agreed, leaned back against the wall with Kurt, and hummed a little as they waited for Constantin.

Captain Vasco, having just entered the door to his side, dropped his plate, which shattered on the floor. Rather than crying out or swearing, the young Captain sighed under his breath, said “Oh, be damned.” And walked back out.  
Jonas the Cabin Boy barked a laugh so loud everyone stared for a moment. His two friends biting at their lips.

Kurt soon reflected the situation. A snort dragging from his nose and lips trembling as he tried not to laugh, but upon catching De Sardets bewildered expression, he began howling.

By the time Constantin arrived, the gallery was alight with laughter, and De Sardet in the middle, looking confused. 

The relationship between De Sardet and Captain Vasco of the Nauts became downright odd after that. And they avoided each other for a week. 

Once, after the silent week, humming softly under his breath De Sardet had rounded a corner to see Vasco swigging rum directly from a bottle. They made eye contact, Vasco became slightly shifty, growled “Not today.” And left in his usual long stride before De Sardet could even ask what that was supposed to mean. 

De Sardet leaned, humming, over the side of the ship, a light drizzle having soaked him to the skin long ago simply by virtue of never leaving this area and thus being rained on continuously. He heard the usual put upon sigh and turned to see Captain Vasco standing there with a pinched expression and a jacket in his free hand.

“If you’re going to stand in the rain, at least add an extra layer.” He growled “Be warm when you catch your death.” 

He shoved the coat at De Sardet and stalked off, one foot in front of the other in a perfect line. 

De Sardet put the coat on and tried to think very little of it.

The young Legate stopped suddenly one night, so close to docking in Tir Fridi, because he heard the song. He walked carefully around the ships deck until he found the Captain, humming, a few words vocalized, slurred in the quiet through half moving lips as Vasco looked out over the sea.

“Captain-"

Vasco startled so badly for a moment De Sardet thought he would go overboard, but instead the Captain swung himself back and looked at De Sardet. “What is it, De Sardet?” he asked, perfectly casual.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. My mother taught me that song, and I usually find myself humming it. I was just... surprised to hear you knew it as well. I suppose I wanted to see what you saw when it came to mind.”

“Do you own a mirror?” Vasco said dryly. 

“Erm. No? Why would I need-"

“Then I’m afraid you won't see it.” 

They stood in a borderline awkward silence as De Sardet tried to work out what Vasco could need a mirror for. Vasco simply leaned and stared out over the sea.  
“Well then. Can I borrow you for a moment?”

Vasco tilted his head to look at the Legate, confusion in the stitch of his brow. “Of course, what do you need?” 

“A mirror.” De Sardet said simply, swiping the Captains hat and stuffing it into the mans hands, then returning to place both hands on the side of the now bewildered Vasco’s head to angle his head down. He tilted the Captains head to and fro until he could sort of see reflections in one wide golden eye. “Alright, what am I looking for"

There was silence for a moment before Vasco pulled back and roared with laughter, doubling over, gripping his own stomach eyes filled with water. 

De Sardet was baffled, but the handsome mans laughter heated his face and made him smile as well. Vasco reached over and gripped a rail, gasping and flushed, visible even in the low light.

“Are you trying to tell me" he rasped, the natural growl in his voice rendered hoarse by laughter “That you've been singing a Naut love song whenever I get within ten paces for three months and you…really didn’t notice?”

“Well I certainly do now.” De Sardet defended, color high in his cheeks. “Did you think I was courting you?”

Vasco made a strange choked noise and brought a hand up to wipe one eye “A noble, courting a Naut. Oh I haven’t laughed so hard in years.”

De Sardet frowned “You're very handsome, you should definitely be courted.”

The Captain made an odd choking noise and held up a hand “No more, I need to breathe.” His mouth trembled with incoming laughter but all that escaped were a few sharp exhales.

“It's not funny.” De Sardet insisted “What, do Nauts not do that?”

“Very few.” Vasco admitted “We usually get right to it.”

“Right to what?”

De Sardet was used to the exasperated sigh Vasco made when dealing with him. 

De Sardet was not used to the sigh being followed up with a storm of lips and tongue that made him pleasantly dizzy.

Somehow they managed to topple into the Captains quarters without being seen, and without Vasco colliding with anything.

Two days later they reached Tir Fridi, and Constantin remarked on how quickly De Sardet had cleared out his room on board, unaware he hadn't been there in three nights. 

De Sardet disembarked with his party, vaguely sad to say goodbye to the ship and her Captain. He drank the entry potion, he waved off Constantin, and he was blindsided by a furious Vasco arriving at his side to announce his enforced shore leave.

De Sardet just moved him into his residence bedroom and was done with it. He was pretty sure the time for doubt had passed. 

He was quite right.


End file.
